Roy Yoshida
Summary Rokuro Yoshida '''otherwise known as '''Roy Yoshida is a character made by LordRoymaster ---- Born from a Yōkai father known as Shen Yoshida and a human mother he is considered to be an outcast to both the Yōkai and the humans. The half breed didn't have a place to fit in, and due to his parents dying an early death he didn't recall his birth name "Rokuro" well. However, a woman then took him in much to his surprise who of which is named Kaoru. She asked the boy for his name, however he could not recall a name he could go by and was instead named Yasu. He was raised well enough for Yasu to call her his mother, and Kaoru considered Yasu to be her son of sorts. Though Yasu's Yōkai heritage could not be hidden from Kaoru forever, she did not let that torment her view of him. Despite this Yasu couldn't play with anybody once the others found out that he is a half-breed due to being terrified of him or their parents shaming him. Yasu felt lonely, or so he thought as Kaoru reminded him that she is still there for him in the toughest of days. Unfortunately good things do not last long as Kaoru would soon be found out of raising a Yōkai of sorts and would then be told to let him go or in otherwords kill him due to recent beliefs that all Yōkais are all evil. Kaoru was not blinded by this belief however, she saw the good in Yasu and refused to just end his life so early resulting in the bandits going after the two causing the death of Kaoru, the moment he lost somebody, the very moment his trust in humanity completely diminished. He tried to run for his life, scared and panicked. He didn't wanna die, but then he grabbed a katana with little to no experience with it to fight the bandit. His life was going to end there.. Or at least that what he thought once a bipedal shiba inu saved him from being slaughtered from the bandits who killed them with relative ease. This was the dog Yōkai Inugami, he at first thought nothing of Yasu, but at their second encounter he saw his will to live surprised that he isn't on the floor bleeding out. A will that he respects.. He talked to Yasu finding out that he is a hybrid, a Yōkai and Human hybrid. Something that is considered cursed in both the human and Yōkai realms. But he could not let this boy die in a place here, and has taken him as a pupil giving him a new name to represent his strength. Roy Personality Roy at the beginning is quite cynical, and only driven by his selfish desires, and aloof. He doesn't trust a single human threatening to kill them if they get too close to his territory, which Inugami does not approve. His path is to be considered a dark one he is walking on leading Inugami to be worried about his well being as he is driven by sorrow and lost. Roy is also only interested in interacting with strong individuals meaning he prefers to know one another through combat. If they are to be weak he will cut them down without hesitation. Though, once he met Elesis Sieghart his heart has gone through a change, although gradual as he understands that he is misguided and blinded by his grudge against humanity. He then slowly began to open up to her albeit hesitant. He obtained more friends throughout his journey, friends he at first thought to be weights carrying him down from becoming stronger are now his friends that help him become stronger. Midway he finds out that he can't do anything on his own though is still rather distant and cold in a way and yet he is much more friendly than before. He has a newfound direction for his efforts forming new bonds and strengthing his already strong bonds with one another, but at this time of the series he still has much to learn. And so Roy has then accepted his human blood overcoming his Yōkai heritage, though not sure of his own strength at the sametime. He questions why he is chosen as the one to rid of Hukanure. He's afraid that he may die in the heat of battle, but despite all of this he gets right back up to face his fears once more. He no longer looks to be stronger to wreck vengeance amongst humanity, no his desires are more than that.. He wants to see a good future where he can live peacefully alongside his soon to be wife Elesis, Roy sees the importance of bonds and learns to not sever them.. He regrets his sins and his doings but he believes that grieving over them mindlessly would only hinder him greatly, and so he must do what he considers to be right in order to redeem himself. Finally, at the end of his story (Well not exactly..) he becomes the hero everyone needed but not with the help of his friends.. Lion, EP, and Aki. He considers himself not to be a righteous hero, and someone to not be looked up to but rather someone who merely fights for what is right. Details Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Rokuro Yoshida, goes by Roy (Formerly Yasu) '''Origin: ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 (BoS) | 18 (Orochi Arc) | 20 (Post-Timeskip) | 22 (Currently) (Physically 300+) '''Classification: '''Yokai-Demon Half Breed, Wielder of Onikiri '''Date of Birth: '''September 12th * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Virgo '''Birthplace: '''Heian-Kyo '''Weight: '??? '''Height: '''5'5 (BoS) | 5'7" (Orochi Arc) | 5'10 (Currently) '''Likes: '''Sweets, Fellow Dogs '''Dislikes: '''Cats, Anybody who mocks his combat style '''Eye Color: Dark Brown, Red once transformed into his Yōkai form Hair Color: 'Black, beige once transformed as a Yōkai '''Hobbies: '''Training, Fishing '''Values: '''Elesis (His wife), Axel (His son), his friends '''Martial Status: '''About to be married '''Status: '''Alive Combat Statistics 'Tier: 4-B | Likely High 2-A '''| '''High 2-A | At Least High 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ears and nose), Magic, Summoning, Transformation (Able to transform into his Yokai form or various types of shikigamis through Shiki Soul Change), Claws, Minor Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Able to move when time is stopped or slown, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Intangibility, able to move from one realm to another, Forcefield Creation, Can take on spirit form (During spirit form he can do numerous types of things: Possession, Attack their vital organs, and etc), able to see spirits, able to hurt intangible beings, Can see everything that’s happening when he closes his eyes (Range is city sized), Resistance to poison and illusions, High Pain Tolerance, Large Amounts of Will Power, Regeneration (High-Low), Transmutation, Void Manipulation, Durability Negation, Flight, Electric Manipulation, Resistance to fire, Black Hole Creation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Invisibility, Air Manipulation, able to turn into a cloud of smoke, able to generate sound , Shadow Manipulation, Duplication via Shadow Copies, Can turn into a literal shadow, able to breathe underwater, water manipulation, Statistic Amplification (Can increase his power output), Can turn his body into hard metal, Reality Warping, Afterimage Creation, Illusions, Dimensional Travel, Paralysis, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Aura, BFR, Energy Projection, Petrification, Barrier, | Same as before but buffed heavily, Telekinesis, Telepathy, able to wipe other’s minds, Mind Control, Precognition, Spatial Manipulation) (Can see everything that’s going to happen. He can see days after the current event or even years. This has no limits.), in this form Roy can see everything that is happening, and it’s range is universal, likely even higher, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Some type of Mind Control (Able to command his enemies to do whatever via eye contact), Danmaku, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Destruction, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Able to disable his opponents attacks, Regeneration (High) Attack Potency: Solar System Level | Likely High Multiverse Level (Comparable to Lion who has defeated Elder Koji, and able to harm Lavos who has destroyed universes of the sort.) | High Multiverse Level (Far stronger and mastered Shiki-Soul-Change) | At Least High Multiverse Level (Stronger than base) Speed: Infinite (Able to move without space and time) Durability: Solar System Level | Likely High Multiverse Level | High Multiverse Level | At Least High Multiverse Level Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Likely High Multiverse Level | High Multiverse Level | At Least High Multiverse Level Durability: Solar System Level | Likely High Multiverse Level | High Multiverse Level (Far stronger and mastered Shiki-Soul-Change) | At Least High Multiverse Level (Stronger than base) Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with katanas and other melee weapons, longer with projectiles | Universal, Likely Much Higher Standard Equipment: Base Onikiri (His katana and companion) Two Katanas Wakizashi Coffin Onmyoji Amulets His Claws Tengu Bow and Arrow Kamatsu Bladed Whip Irai Kuju Broadsword with a rotating saw Demonic arm Tsukiyomi Sickle and Chain Scythe Ichimo Kuren Twin Daggers Daikokuten Hand Claws and Foot Spikes Arakawa Trident Ebisu A fishing rod Shuten Doji A Gourd Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Very arrogant at times (Pre-Timeskip), His "Final Form" only lasts 30 minutes (Post-Timeskip) Key: 'Ganondorf-Orochi Arc | Lavos Arc | Adult Roy 'Feats: Strength: Speed: Durability: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhuman Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users